


SECTION X - Subject No. 37: PILLAR MAN "Santana"

by CountMechasonger



Series: Eastern Reverie of Transcendent Being [2]
Category: Touhou Project, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, JJBA/Touhou Merged Canon, SCP-style Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountMechasonger/pseuds/CountMechasonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A report written by the Speedwagon Foundation detailing their acquisition and studies of the Pillar Man known as "Santana". Written as an extra part of my "Eastern Reverie of Transcendent Being" series. Requires no knowledge of Touhou to enjoy, and is written in the interest of adding an extra dimension to the story and the crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subject Information and First Interview Log

**Subject ID#:** no. 37

 **Restriction:** Class-2 personnel and above. Otherwise need-to-know basis determined by acting president of the Speedwagon Foundation.

 **Codename:** PILLAR MAN / "Santana"

 **Date Catalogued:** February 1st, 1939

 **Leader of Subject Research:** Dr. Artemis Jones

 **Location Originally Discovered:** ██████, ██████ (North American Continent) (Information expunged by orders of President Robert E.O. Speedwagon, 1938)

 

#### Original Discovery Notes:

The ruins of ██████ were discovered by President Robert E.O. Speedwagon on December ██, 1938 along with his personal excavation party. Amidst the ruins President Speedwagon discovered a burial crypt belonging to ancient Aztec civilization, formerly believed to be the creators of Subject no. 1-A, the original "Stone Mask". Deeper within the ruins President Robert E.O. Speedwagon and his men discovered Subject no. 37 at its original location.

Upon discovery excavation party began canvassing area and came to find that Subject no. 37 was buried with 19 instances of the aforementioned stone masks (Each catalogued in Article no. 1 - Addendum B before termination) and that Subject no. 37 itself was alive in a semi-petrified state. Although immobilized, Subject no. 37's vital signs were all green, and was merely dormant within the stone pillar it was formerly connected to. Afterwards, President Robert E.O. Speedwagon contacted the current grandmaster of the █████ Tibetan Hamon Monastery, █████ "Straits" ██████, with the purpose of Subject no. 37's termination.

Almost immediately after Grandmaster Straits' betrayal and murder of the SPW Foundation staff, Nazi spies belonging to the company of Col. Rudol von Stroheim descended upon the ruins and retrieved the critically injured President Robert E.O. Speedwagon, bringing him back to their secret base in ██████, Mexico. Soon afterward, they would retrieve Subject no. 37 as well, along with the stone masks in the surrounding area, where they would research Subject no. 37, eventually leading to its acquisition by the Speedwagon Foundation. The Nazis' research into the nature of Subject no. 37 and the instances of Subject. no. 1 would later prove invaluable to determining their true nature and the means of combatting them, and the Speedwagon Foundation has seen fit to include their findings in this report.

 

#### Description of Subject:

Subject no. 37, hereby referred to as the "Pillar Man," is a humanoid creature standing at about 2.5m in height and with a muscular physique, weighing in at about 90.45kg. The Pillar Man's biology also features two horn-like protrusions from its skull, which seem to function as extrasensory organs. It is believed that the Pillar Man is actually a separate species of human, nicknamed "Homo Nocturnus" by Foundation staff due to its aversion to sunlight.

The Pillar Man has demonstrated a similar range of abilities as Subject no. 2-type creatures, hereby referred to as "vampires". It has a demonstrated a maximum jumping height of 5-8m, the ability to physically strike and tear apart objects with a force of 4000kg/cm² and a running speed of up to 50 km/h, in line with tested vampire capabilities. Along with the vampires' strengths, however, the subject also carries the similar weakness to ultraviolet light. However, while vampires disintegrate and burn when exposed to UV rays, the subject has the defense mechanism of turning its living tissue into the stone-like material it was originally discovered in, allowing it to remain "dormant" until the ultraviolet light has ceased. Its other weakness is to the Hamon school of martial arts, as demonstrated by Joseph Joestar during his battle with the subject at the Nazi base in 1939.

In addition, it features a wide array of other abilities as well, such as the ability to molecularly rearrange its body parts to suit its current needs. If previously removed, the Pillar Man cannot grow new body parts without a sufficient supply of living tissue, and seems to be "locked" in its basic form, unable to reduce its overall mass without severing body parts. Contact with the creature has also proven extremely dangerous, as its skin is able to subsume living creatures directly upon touch, ingesting it whole. This appears to be the Pillar Man's method of consumption, as opposed to consumption by mouth as any other known creature would use. The subject's mouth is largely vestigial in that regard, primarily used for communication with other creatures.

The Pillar Man is also highly intelligent, and shows an incredible potential for learning. Upon mere minutes of its awakening, the subject was able to learn the English and German languages due to its advanced hearing sense, and has since gained a large reportoire of languages during its time surrounded by Foundation employees. In addition, the subject has also picked up on vast amounts of medical and biological information and terminology, again thanks to its exposure to the biology team, and has demonstrated a nearly-instantaneous grasp of tools and how they are used. The subject is unable to learn new information when in its "stone" state, and for security reasons it is to be kept in that form except under special circumstances. Despite its intelligence, however, the Pillar Man shows an unwillingness to listen to humans, and is consistently hostile when given the chance to be so. Reasoning with it has proven unsuccessful, despite many attempts. It is merely unwilling to listen to any reason that contradicts its own held beliefs.

 

#### Subject Containment Procedures:

Subject no. 37, the Pillar Man, is to be kept in a UV-lit containment unit on Site Bravo for the majority of its containment at the Speedwagon Foundation. If allowed to grow and return to its humanoid form, it is to be kept within an air-locked, soundproofed 7x7x7 meter chamber with titanium-plated concrete walls about 20cm thick. Air vents are to be equipped with sealing capabilities should the subject attempt to escape through them. UV lights are to be strategically installed so that no part of the room can remain untouched by their light should the subject attempt to scale the walls or distribute its mass to escape being touched. Interviews with the subject are to be done face-to-face as speakers have been proven to present a security risk, due to wiring creating holes in the walls through which the subject can create weakpoints and escape. The subject must be kept in its dormant form for the duration of most of its stay, only to be allowed to walk in its full form after absorbing animal matter by executive decision from the acting president of the Foundation.

It cannot be stressed enough that the subject must not be touched by human hands. Doing so will result in the immediate absorption of the hand by the subject's body, and it is because of that that all operations must be done with specialized equipment to minimize the chance of direct contact. This also applies to interviews performed with the Pillar Man, as it is too dangerous for a normal human being to be in the same room. Only practitioners of Hamon, due to their abilities negating the absorption abilities of the subject, are to be permitted any access to the subject whatsoever. All experienced Hamon practitioners must submit themselves to higher management for clearance if they wish to make contact with Subject no. 37. Currently, as of January 1st, 1945, the only member of biology team staff who has been granted this privilege is Dr. Artemis Jones, due to her rank as the leader of research and her ability to use Hamon.

As ordered by President Robert E.O. Speedwagon, the interview logs between the subject and Dr. Jones are to be heavily censored for the critical information the Pillar Man divulges due to his extrasensory capabilities. Only the highest level staff and Dr. Jones herself are able to review the documents in their full, unfiltered forms.

 

* * *

 

####  **Transcript of Recorded Interview With the Subject** : Session 1 (Unfiltered)

 

 **Date recorded** : September 12th, 1942

 **Interviewer** : Dr. Artemis Jones

 **Interviewee** : Subject no. 37 - PILLAR MAN "Santana"

 **Restriction** : Highest management only and Dr. Jones herself

 **NOTE** : Due to the nature of the Pillar Man, "Santana", he is highly aggressive and careless with his words and observations. As he divulges sensitive information with no regard for others, only I and certain trusted members of the staff, in accordance to the wishes of Dr. Eirin Yagokoro, (or as she prefers us call her, Dr. Jones,) are allowed to review this information. A filtered version made to protect these secrets will be given to the staff in need of it for research. I do not want this version of the document to be made available to anyone without proper clearance or her permission. The first session has no useful discussion from the Pillar Man, but Dr. Jones has deigned to keep it in the interest of posterity. Dr. Jones has been nothing but a highly valuable asset to our Foundation, and it is my personal desire that she be allowed to continue her research with us according to her wishes. More than that, however, she has her right to the privacy of this information, and we must all show her the respect she deserves. Any violation of my wishes or hers in accordance to this document will be severely punished according to Foundation security measures.

_-President Robert E.O. Speedwagon, 1942_

 

#### Beginning of Log

 

**Dr. Jones:**

Beginning recorded interview with Subject no. 37, also known as the "Pillar Man" or "Santana". Date, September 12th, 1942. The current time is 0700 hours sharp.

Subject no. 37, do you understand me?

**Subject no. 37:**

_(No response)_

**Dr. Jones:**

Subject no. 37, do you understand me?

**Subject no. 37:**

_(Pause)_ Santana.

**Dr. Jones:**

Santana? You wish to be called by the name Col. Stroheim gave you?

**Subject no. 37:**

I was not given a name by my people or my masters. I will not be an object to yours. "Santana" will be enough.

**Dr. Jones:**

Very well, "Santana" it is. Mr. Santana, you mentioned people and masters just now. Why don't you tell us about them?

**Subject no. 37:**

_(No response, sniffs the air)_

**Dr. Jones:**

Mr. Santana, if you wish to abstain from answering a question, simply say "I abstain". If you answer in nothing but silence it will make this inter-

**Subject no. 37:**

_(Interrupting)_ You are not human.

**Dr. Jones:**

_(Pause)_ ...Pardon?

**Subject no. 37:**

You do not smell of a normal human. I can smell many things, and I have smelled many humans. You do not smell of a human. You are from somewhere different than the others.

**Dr. Jones:**

Perhaps I am just a race of human you have never smelled before. In any case, we are not here to discuss me, we are here to discuss you. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr. Santana?

**Subject no. 37:**

_(Cracks neck)_ You do not stink of an early death. You are far older than you claim to be. I feel the faintest vibrations of Hamon at your fingertips. Just like that one called "JoJo". You are an enemy to my masters. An enemy. An inhuman enemy.

**Dr. Jones:**

_(Pause, sigh)_ Alright, it seems we're not going to be getting anything from you right now. We'll have to do this another time.

 _(Gets up to leave)_ Control unit, activate all UV lamps! We'll clean up and do this again later!

 

_{Dr. Jones leaves the room, sealing the door behind her. UV Lamps activate. Sounds of screaming and charring can be heard from Subject no. 37.}_

 

**Dr. Jones:**

_(speaks into communicator)_ Mr. Speedwagon? It seems we have some things to discuss.

 

**//END OF INTERVIEW SESSION NO. 1//**


	2. Testing at Site Tango, pt. 1

####  **SPW Foundation Research Log**

**Research Subject:** Subject no. 37, "PILLAR MAN"

 **Research Personnel:** Principal Investigator Dr. Jones, Dr. Robert, RA Simmons, RA Stanley, RA Singer, RA Thayer, Security Team Delta, President-Supervisor Speedwagon

#### Introduction:

Tests were performed between the dates of 06-17-1942 and 06-24-1942 to determine how Subject no. 37 reacts to combinations of outside stimuli and organic matter introduced into the testing area. Tests were performed at Site Tango for the duration of one week before being moved back to the subject's containment at Site Bravo. Dr. Jones remained on-site for the majority of the testing period in the interest of assisting security should the subject attempt escape, as the subject was permitted to enter controlled states of activity as required for testing.

 

#### Specialized Containment Procedures for Testing Site Tango:

During periods where tests are not being conducted, Subject no. 37 is to remain in UV-lit containment unit transported from Site Bravo in the center of the testing grounds so that it may be supervised by the security team. When approval is acquired from acting supervisor President Speedwagon, the subject will be released and containment unit will be removed by security team personnel to prevent the subject from damaging it during active periods. When testing is over the containment unit is to be brought back to the testing grounds where the subject is to be returned.

Site Tango has been equipped with twenty UV-emitting lights and a 30cm-thick, 10m-wide circular plexiglass skylight to allow natural lighting for testing purposes, in addition to a 60cm titanium hatch to close over the skylight in case of a breach in security. Security Team Delta has been equipped with specialized gear for neutralizing the subject should any security breaches happen, and have been briefed on the subject's capabilities and trained on how to deal with it in an emergency situation.

In case of possible security breaches, resident Hamon practitioners Dr. Artemis Jones or Agent Richard Savage of the security team should be contacted immediately for support in neutralizing Subject no. 37 if they are not currently doing so. In the event that both of them are unable to deal with the threat, deadly force will be authorized to the remaining security team to ensure the target's immediate destruction. In a worst case situation where no remaining staff are able to neutralize the subject, President Speedwagon, who will be located off-site for security purposes, will lock down the base and activate the localized "sun bomb" to destroy Site Tango and the subject along with it.

 

**Testing report format:**

**Test no.**

**Date/Time:**

**Subject State: Active/Inactive**

**Stimuli Provided/Actions Taken:**

**Test Results:**

**Notes:**

 

* * *

 

 **Test no. 1** (CONTROL)

 **Date/Time:** 06-17-1942, 12:30 GMT

 **Subject State:** Inactive

 **Stimuli Provided/Actions Taken:** Subject was left alone in center of testing area under harsh sunlight for the duration of 30 minutes. No outside stimulus from the research team was provided.

 **Test Results:** Subject remained in inactive state during testing period. No actions taken.

 **Notes:** n/a

 

* * *

 

**Test no. 2**

**Date/Time:** 06-17-1942, 13:00 GMT

 **Subject State:** Both Active and Inactive

 **Stimuli Provided/Actions Taken:** Skylight hatch closed for duration of two minutes before being opened again for another two minutes. Repeated for the duration of 20 minutes total. Subject was then left in deactivated state for 15 minutes before being reactivated again for two minutes, the process being repeated two more times with the time between intervals raised to 30 and 45 minutes each.

 **Test Results:** Upon closing the skylight hatch, Subject no. 37 began to "activate" and move on its own accord, with an initial activation period of about one minute and seven seconds, before the UV lights were activated and the hatch opened again to force deactivation in the subject. Subsequent periods without sunlight saw a sharp increase in the subject's reaction speed, allowing it to eventually reactivate completely within 15 seconds. After the 15 minute dormancy period, the subject's reaction time increased to 19 seconds. After the 30 minute period it raised to 26 seconds, and after the 45 minute period it raised to 39 seconds. Subject was then returned to its containment unit.

 **Notes:** That's as conclusive as it's going to get. The time it takes for Subject no. 37 to regain its senses after being in a state of dormancy increases with the time it spent being dormant. However, after the dormancy period where it woke up in Stroheim's lab in 1938, it regained its senses more or less immediately, despite being asleep for thousands of years. Perhaps this indicates there's a "ceiling" for its reactivation time, a limit to how long its body takes to regain control. Or perhaps it merely reactivated so quickly thanks to the blood Stroheim "fed" to it in the pillar. We'll have to explore that in future tests.

In addition, the two minute interval tests also indicate to me that the subject may not be entirely unconscious inside of its dormant state. Its reactivation time decreasing between two minute intervals suggests to me that the subject maintains a state of awareness within its own mind, which allows it to regain senses more quickly when it expects to be woken up sooner rather than later. However, this "awareness" seems to dim during the increased intervals, which may be why it takes longer to reactivate when under the light for much longer. Future tests should also test the upper limits of this maintained awareness.

_-Dr. Artemis Jones_

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

####  **Transcript of Recorded Interview With the Subject** : Session 4 (Unfiltered)

 

 **Date recorded:** October 24th, 1942

 **Interviewer:** Dr. Artemis Jones

 **Interviewee:** Subject no. 37 - PILLAR MAN "Santana"

 **Restriction:** Highest management only and Dr. Jones herself

 

#### Beginning of Log

 

**Dr. Jones:**

It's been a while, hasn't it, Mr. Santana? Are you finally ready to talk? It's getting quite difficult to move past all the red tape after what you tried in the last two interviews, so I'd like a "yes" this time, if you wouldn't mind.

 

**Subject no. 37:**

_(Grunts, no response)_

 

**Dr. Jones:**

Of course, I'm always prepared to administer my "treatment" again, if you want to try to come at me once more. I'm sure you wouldn't like that.

 

**Subject no. 37:**

_(Pause)_ I will answer your questions, witch. But first, you must answer one of mine.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

You are free to ask, Mr. Santana, but I can't guarantee an answer.

 

**Subject no. 37:**

You are beholden to the man with the scar, are you not? Speedwagon. He is afraid of me. I can hear his heartbeat, it accelerates when he peers at me from behind the glass. Your master wants me dead, he has wanted this since finding me in the ruins over three years ago. And yet, I am alive. Why do you continue to raise me from the stone again and again and ask me your questions, or perform your tests on me? What purpose does it serve?

 

**Dr. Jones:**

The pursuit of knowledge, of course. You come from a time long before recorded history, there is much we could learn from you if you would only comply and answer our questions. We perform tests and experiments so we may learn more about how you work, and if there's some way we can apply the knowledge gained from your biological defenses into modern medicine. Personally, I find your people fascinating, and would simply like to learn as much as I can.

 

**Subject no. 37:**

_(Grunts)_ An acceptable answer. Very well. I shall answer your questions, witch.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

I prefer "doctor" if you don't mind, but I'll take what I can get for now. My first question for you is: Why have you decided to cooperate with the Foundation?

 

**Subject no. 37:**

I am cooperating with nobody. Your "Foundation" will crumble one day, leaving only the barest footnote in the pages of history. However... I have done much thinking. It will be four years soon since the day I was resurrected from the stone. I have heard many things during my periods of awareness. My old masters and kin, Kars, Wham and Esidisi awakened soon after I did. And yet, it has been three years since then.

Three years and I am still here, and humanity still lives under its own domain. My masters would not have dawdled so much in this new era when they were so close to the end. The Red Stone of Aja would be found, and my lords would have ascended into creatures of the sun. My conviction leads me to believe that they have been defeated by your "Hamon warriors", and thus, I am the last of my kind.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

And you don't want the history of your people to disappear entirely in the possible event that you die as well.

 

**Subject no. 37:**

Correct.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

Well, that's fine by me. So, Mr. Santana, let's get started then. What can you tell me about the people of the night, _homo nocturni_?

 

**Subject no. 37:**

I know only what I was told of the time before I traveled in the footsteps of my lords. I was an infant when we began our journey, and Lord Kars and Esidisi saw fit to let me live where others had died. They were a peaceful people, so I was told. They lived at the apex of human evolution, and yet they could not live in the sunlight without being destroyed. Due to their long lives they sired few children, and lived under the ground during the daytime, only to come out at night when it was safe. My lord, Kars, was dissatisfied with this, and made it his life's work to free our race from the curse of the sun. But the tribe did not understand his purpose, and condemned his research methods. They sought to slaughter him and his follower, Esidisi, and in return my master destroyed our village and everyone in it. Only Wham and I were spared. The last four of our kind on the planet.

I do not know the name of my people. When I asked, Lord Kars merely told me we had no race to belong to, and no kin to remember. We would be the lone stars of the faraway skies, belonging to none but ourselves. I was discouraged from asking further, so I did not. I could not tell you of my people or our customs before their near-exinction. I lived with what I was taught, and Lord Kars chose not to teach me of those we left behind. He always had us look towards the future, and believed clinging to old ideals and memories of the past was a sign of weakness.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

So in the end, even you don't have much knowledge of your own people, is that right?

 

**Subject no. 37:**

Correct. I cannot tell the story of the " _homo nocturni_ ", as you have called them. But I will pass on the story of my people, as I have said. My people, my lords and my companions. I won't allow their memories to be swallowed by the sands of time. I remember every day with my people, the so-called Pillar Men, in perfect detail.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

I suppose that's all we can ask for, then. Would you like to tell me of your masters, then, Mr. Santana?

 

**Subject no. 37:**

No. Not now.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

No? Why not? You were so ready to talk until now.

 

**Subject no. 37:**

I grow weary of speaking to lesser beings. This is all I will tell you today. Return me to stone, and speak with me again in a week. I have much to think about, and the tranquility of my stone form is a far more desirable state of being. I will not speak any further.

 

**Dr. Jones:**

Very well, Mr. Santana. Next week it is. I'll see you then.

_{Dr. Jones leaves the room. The UV lights activate shortly afterwards, and sounds of Subject no. 37 screaming can be heard.}_

 

**//END OF INTERVIEW SESSION NO. 1//**

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Test no. 11**

**Date/Time:** 06-18-1942, 15:00 GMT

 **Subject State:** Active

 **Stimuli Provided/Actions Taken:** Subject no. 37 was released from its containment unit into a testing area with one cow placed in it. UV lights were strategically activated in certain parts of the room to create "unwalkable" areas for the subject, while providing a decoy exit from the testing area for the subject which it must traverse through the lights to get to. In test no. 9 the subject was fed information regarding the door's activation code via casual conversations near open air vents in order to entice the subject into an escape attempt for this test. The subject was expected to take control of the cow's body as it did to the Nazi soldiers in Mexico in order to cross the unwalkable areas to the outside of the testing area.

 **Test Results:** Subject no. 37 ignored the challenge given to it, and instead sat down near the cow, where it imitated the cow's bellowing noises for 30 minutes until all UV lights were activated and the test was forced to end.

 **Notes:** I feel like I shouldn't have to remind my peers that Subject no. 37 is to be taken with the utmost amount of seriousness. I don't care how funny you find the subject's mooing, not taking the subject seriously is what led to the greivous losses of life in Mexico. Colonel Stroheim chose to laugh at the subject's strange behaviors and he ended up losing almost all of his body in the ensuing fight. In any case, it was clear the subject was aware of its being baited to approach the decoy exit, and chose to interact with the cow instead. Why it imitated the cow's belllowing is possibly something for us to explore in future tests, as the purpose of doing so remains a mystery. It's not as if it was speaking to the animal in some sort of conversation, either, so please erase that possibility from your mind when conducting future tests. Bovines do not have a special language, and that is all I will say on the matter.

_-Dr. Artemis Jones_

 

* * *

 

**Test no. 12**

**Date/Time:** 06-18-1942, 18:00 GMT

 **Subject State:** Active

 **Stimuli Provided/Actions Taken:** Subject no. 37 was dismembered prior to reactivation for the duration of the test, with each limb being placed 10 meters away from its torso. UV lights were again utilized to act as walls for the subject from which it would find mobility and cross safe paths to rejoin its limbs. Test was intended to test the subject's mobility methods without the use of its limbs and reasoning abilities as the rotation of UV lights changed the pathways during its traversal.

 **Test Results:** Subject no. 37 once again deviated from expected behavior, and chose to resume its bellowing from the previous test for the length of one minute. It has been noted that the subject's bellowing was identical to the bellows of the cow before it, meaning its imitation abilities are growing as it uses them. It then recited the conversation fed to it near the air ducts in test no. 9 ad verbatim, reciting it several times as it increased its speed. As the speed increased, the coherency of the recitation decreased until it devolved into the subject making a low-pitch screaming noise of varying frequency, which seemed to "call" its limbs towards it. The limbs crawled towards Subject no. 37's torso via what appeared to be prehensile blood vessels, as the subject continued its noise-making for approximately 18 minutes. The limbs crossed the light pathways before rejoining with the body almost simultaneously, whereupon the test was forced to end.

 **Notes:** This is highly worrisome. The subject appears to be learning and practicing new abilities as part of its problem-solving capabilities, abilities related to manipulating its vocal chords. It also demonstrated the ability to use its blood vessels as rudimentary limbs and digits, much in the same way "Esidisi" was reported to have done by Joseph Joestar. I don't know what further lengths the subject's abilities will reach, but I advise the team to act with extreme caution when the subject begins to make strange noises in the future. The Pillar Men are highly adaptive and use their abilities with fearsome levels of strength, and must not be underestimated as a result. Dr. Robert will be analyzing the sound recordings taken from this test to determine any possibilities the subject may be capable of in the future.

_-Dr. Artemis Jones_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've chosen to cut down the story to relevant or interesting information, which is why tests three through ten aren't in the story. It'd be really difficult to think of so many tests and it would get boring for readers. The second and third interviews would be insubstantial as well as their formatting and content wouldn't play well with each other. Santana attacked Eirin during them, which is all that you really need to know.


End file.
